


Diecisiete letras

by Leayn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leayn/pseuds/Leayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Quiero a Sherlock –dice John en voz alta, probando el sentimiento que dejan las palabras en su boca. No cambia nada. Sherlock sigue siendo el imbécil que toquetea las contraseñas de su ordenador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diecisiete letras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138632) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Thanks to out_there for trusting me with the translation of her work. Hope you like it!

  


John ama a Sherlock.

Es el tipo de conclusión a la que se llega en noches de insomnio. Debería ocurrir a las cuatro de la madrugada, tumbado en la cama y escuchando la relativa tranquilidad de un Londres que espera la animada actividad mañanera. O, como ocurre de vez en cuando en la vida de John, tumbado mientras respira al ritmo de los suaves suspiros de cierto violín.

Es entonces cuando debería ocurrírsele.

No es cuando John se da cuenta de ello.

  


***

  


John lo descubre por accidente, a las dos y cuarenta tres de una fría tarde de miércoles. Se percata de ello mientras murmura entre dientes, introduciendo, sin éxito, diversas contraseñas en su portátil. Al principio, piensa que el ordenador no funciona bien, simplemente. La falta de pruebas no impide que culpe de todas formas a Sherlock –debió de dañarlo accidentalmente la última vez que lo secuestró. Es una excusa más que suficiente para acaparar el ordenador de su compañero de piso.

John paga la factura del teléfono, comprueba su cuenta corriente y cuando abre su bandeja de correo electrónico se encuentra con un mensaje de Sherlock. El asunto es “Contraseña del ordenador” y el e-mail dice así:

_4 palabras. 17 letras. MAYÚSCULAS – minúsculas – minúsculas – MAYÚSCULAS. Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás._

_SH_

Al principio, todo parece una de estas estúpidas e irritantes cosas que Sherlock hace de vez en cuando. Sherlock se divierte comportándose como el gilipollas que realmente es. Pero ha pasado una hora y John ha probado todo lo que se le ocurre: su nombre, el nombre de Harry, sus padres, sus mascotas, las calles en que se criaron. Todas sus anteriores contraseñas, mezcladas con números de las calles y fechas de cumpleaños, pero nada funciona.

–Imbécil. Gilipollas. Estúpido y entrometido cabrón –murmura John, pulsando teclas al tuntún con más fuerza de la necesaria, aunque no sea tan satisfactorio como debería ser. Baja el diccionario de Sherlock de la estantería y comienza a buscar algo inspirador. No es como si un diccionario fuera a permitirle comprender al lunático con el que vive, pero vale la pena intentarlo–. Hijo de puta. Capullo. Estúpido.

John sabe que Sherlock no puede oírle, pero Sherlock es realmente bueno a la hora de imaginar una escena y deducir lo que ha sucedido. John espera que Sherlock adivine cada insulto que ha lanzado a la pared de su caótico salón.

 –Ya puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de mi jodido portátil si esto es lo que vas a hacer con él. La próxima vez que lo toques te disparo justo entre los ojos, Sherlock. Puedes irte a la mierda. Eres una basura como compañero de piso, una completa desgracia. ¿Qué clase de gilipollas cambia la contraseña de otro como un juego? Tienes suerte de que te quiera porque, de otra forma, estaría huyendo de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo. O cogiendo tu portátil y lanzándolo por la ventana, para ver si te gusta eso. Es lo que de verdad te mereces, Sherlock. Tu ordenador destrozado en un millón de trocitos, y después tu móvil, y después probablemente tú mismo.

John está tan indignado que tarda unos breves instantes en detenerse y escuchar lo que acaba de decir. Bueno, su cerebro no se detiene exactamente, sino que pega un frenazo, baja de golpe unas cuantas marchas y gira sobre sí mismo con un chirrido más propio de una serie policíaca de los setenta. Cuando llega de vuelta a su destino, John piensa...

–Huh.

En retrospectiva, es una de estas cosas tan escandalosamente obvias que no puede ni siquiera sentirse sorprendido por el descubrimiento. Vive con Sherlock y en un día normal suele comer al menos una vez con él, y, aun así, de alguna forma consigue pasar horas alrededor de él sin estrangularle. John arriesga su vida y su cuerpo para seguir a Sherlock dios–sabe–dónde. Soporta a su loco compañero de piso, que toca el violín a altas horas de la madrugada y secuestra el ordenador de John cuando le apetece. El mismo compañero de piso que asalta las cajas en el armario de John y roba las cosas más extrañas para el saloncito, como su taza del ejército o la vieja manta que compró para las frías noches de Afghanistan. No es infrecuente ver a Sherlock tumbado en el sofá, con sus manos envueltas sobre la taza de John y los pies descalzos asomando por debajo de su manta.

Y cada vez que John le ve así, no puede evitar sonreír y ofrecerse para hacer una taza de té. Algunas veces, John incluso tira de la manta para cubrir los dedos de los pies de Sherlock.

–Quiero a Sherlock –dice John en voz alta, probando el sentimiento que dejan las palabras en su boca. No cambia nada. Sherlock sigue siendo el imbécil que toquetea las contraseñas de su ordenador.

John necesita un plan.

  


***

  


Para cuando Sherlock vuelve a casa, John ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse. Puede parecer que está simplemente sentado en la butaca, hojeando el periódico, ocioso y despreocupado, pero está todo planeado.

Sherlock llega en una ráfaga de movimiento. La puerta se abre de golpe, él gira y se la vuelta, desenmarañando la bufanda y liberándose del abrigo rápidamente para colgar ambas prendas detrás de la puerta.

–Fue la ayudante –dice sobre su hombro, estirando el perfecto corte de su chaqueta–. Leía los e-mails de odio que su jefe recibía y pensó que podrían resultar una cobertura creíble. Se suponía que el robo iba a ser un simple atraco pero el jefe volvió a la oficina por la noche, ligeramente intoxicado, y el robo se convirtió en asesinato.

–¿Ha confesado? –pregunta John, levantando la vista. No necesita fingir interés; los casos de Sherlock son siempre fascinantes.

–Encontramos los objetos desaparecidos en su taquilla del gimnasio.

–Bien hecho –dice John, y pasa la página.

Sherlock no parece saber qué contestar a eso. Se queda ahí quieto por un momento, camina hacia la ventana, da la vuelta y, entonces, dice:

–¿Cómo fue tu día?

Lo pregunta como si estuviera repitiendo una frase en un idioma desconocido. Obviamente piensa que es algo que debería preguntar, algo por lo que los demás se interesan y John está esperando, incluso aunque semejante información no tenga ningún propósito útil.

Contemplar a Sherlock mientras éste intenta aventurarse en los aparentemente confusos estándares sociales es siempre fascinante, y algo hilarante incluso. Es como ver a un potrillo recién nacido dar sus primeros pasos: tan incómodo y desgarbado que quieres echarte a reír, aunque el animal lo esté haciendo lo mejor que sabe.

John alza una ceja desafiante.

–Dímelo tú.

–Tus zapatos están secos, así que no has salido a la calle hoy.

–Podría haberme cambiado de zapatos.

–Los cordones están flojos pero el nudo es tirante. Te los ataste esta mañana. Has andado con ellos, lo suficiente para que el nudo se apriete. No has cambiado de zapatos en horas –explica Sherlock–. Estás leyendo el periódico, pero no mirando la sección de anuncios por palabras, lo que sugiere que estás de buen humor; ha sido un día próspero. Algún esfuerzo que, tú consideras, merece una recompensa, que en este caso es tomarte algo de tiempo para sentarte y leer el periódico desde la primera página hasta la última. Hay migas en las mangas de tu camisa, Hobnobs, si no me equivoco. Probablemente has visitado a Mrs. Hudson a lo largo de la tarde, porque no hay ningún plato en el fregadero y no sueles lavarlos de día. A ella le gusta el té con galletas por la tarde.

–¿Algo más?

Sherlock mira alrededor, analizando la habitación lenta y cuidadosamente.

–Has pegado la factura del teléfono al espejo, así que probablemente pagaste tu parte esta mañana.

Sherlock se mantiene de pie, esperando. Parece un estudiante que acaba de terminar un examen y espera ya la nota.

–Todo correcto –concede John, y vuelve al periódico. Sigue hojeándolo mientras Sherlock camina arriba y abajo, entra en su habitación y vuelve a salir. Finalmente se arrellana en el sofá, colocando sus pies sobre uno de los extremos, y después se incorpora para sentarse derecho de nuevo. Siempre está algo agitado después de un caso, en su mejor momento cuando salen del apartamento y está caminando con John hacia su restaurante favorito del mes. Personalmente, John prefiere el restaurant chino que hay al final de la calle, o el de Anthony, porque los dos tienen buena comida a precios razonables. Sin embargo, Sherlock cambia sus gustos culinarios cada pocas semanas: este mes es comida coreana; el pasado, etíope, y antes de eso, española.

Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sherlock se estire por encima de la mesa de café para coger el portátil de John y encenderlo.

–¿Quieres una taza de té? –pregunta John, dejando el periódico a un lado y levantándose. Espera hasta que oye el sonido de las teclas de su ordenador, deambulando casualmente a los pies del sofá. Cuando la canción de apertura de Windows llega hasta él, John se lanza sobre el sofá y placa a Sherlock, encajonándole contra los almohadones.

Si se hubiera preguntado a sí mismo acerca de los sentimientos de Sherlock (algo que John no ha considerado, pues está seguro de que esos robos de manta cada vez más habituales son signo de algo más que amistad), su reacción instintiva los habría confirmado. Sus manos están sobre los hombros de John. Sus dedos no se están clavando para hacer daño, ni sus palmas están empujándole de sí. Por el contrario, los dedos de Sherlock están ensortijados por encima de sus hombros, abrazándole, disminuyendo la brusquedad del movimiento para que no se abalance precipitadamente por encima del sofá (con o sin Sherlock a remolque). Su irreflexiva e inmediata reacción es la de proteger a John, y eso ya dice mucho de por sí.

–¿Esto es por haber cambiado tu contraseña? –pregunta Sherlock. No parece molesto en absoluto–. No hay manera práctica de proteger tu ordenador de mí.

John sonríe ampliamente y sacude la cabeza.

–Quédate ahí.

John se impulsa a sí mismo, cambia de posición y se gira hasta que está prácticamente incorporado. Sherlock hace lo que se le ha ordenado y se mantiene recostado sobre su espalda, pero John no deja de notar la rápida mirada a sus labios, o la manera en que Sherlock se mantiene en el sofá pero aparta sus caderas del contacto con John.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Sherlock, curioso, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

–Descubriendo mi nueva contraseña.

–¿No la has logrado averiguar a estas alturas?

–No todos somos astutos genios con una mente brillante –dice John, agachándose para alcanzar los dos objetos pegados al lateral de la mesita de café–. Algunos somos tan sólo astutos.

De debajo de la mesa, saca polvos de talco (suyos) y una gruesa brocha de maquillaje (de Mrs. Hudson). Sherlock se acurruca para observar mejor cómo cepilla cuidadosamente el teclado recién limpiado, en busca de las marcas hechas por los dedos de Sherlock. Hay una S, L, C, K, así que una de las palabras debe de ser “Sherlock”. Una E y una U que John no está seguro de qué significan. I, N y G y, en cuanto ve la O, John gruñe.

–¿“Sherlock es un genio”? ¿Cambiaste mi contraseña a “Sherlock es un genio”?

– _Sherlock_ –dice Sherlock, con un nivel de énfasis que bordea en la afectación mientras abre sus brazos–, es un _genio_.

–Estaba cerca, ¿sabes? “Sherlock es un tonto”. Mismo número de letras y todo. (*)

Sherlock arruga la nariz y hace un sonido de desaprobación.

– No tan preciso.

–Eso es debatible –dice John, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos–. Definitivamente abierto a interpretaciones.

–Mi intención no era causarte molestias –dice Sherlock, como si eso lo compensara–. Me disculpo por haber sobrestimado tu inteligencia.

–Eres un auténtico imbécil petulante –dice John. Sus palabras pierden acidez, sin embargo, cuando suenan tan endemoniadamente afectuosas. No puede evitarlo, piensa, ama a Sherlock. Se acerca el portátil al cuerpo y se encorva para esconderlo de la vista de Sherlock.

–Cierra los ojos.

–¿Vas a cambiar la contraseña? –Sherlock suspira, insufrible como siempre–. Sabes que la descifraré antes de que te vayas a la cama esta noche, ¿verdad?

–Cierra los ojos. –Tiene que mirar fijamente a Sherlock, pero finalmente lo hace. John coloca sus dedos en el teclado y añade–: Y tápate los oídos. Escucharme teclear es hacer trampas.

–¿Quieres que tararee también? ¿Sólo para asegurarte?

–Sí, por favor –responde John, y Sherlock, en efecto, lo hace. Tararea la Obertura de Guillermo Tell, tumbado en el sofá, con las palmas presionando sus orejas, los ojos cerrados y cantando porque John así se lo dijo. John piensa que debería haberse preparado mejor. Debería haber tenido su teléfono en la mano para poder grabarlo (y colgarlo en YouTube la próxima vez que Sherlock se pusiera realmente pesado).

Pero eso no era necesario para el plan. El plan, ahora mismo, incluye a John iniciando sesión y cambiando su contraseña a otra con cuatro simples palabras, diecisiete pequeñas letras: _johnAMARAsherlock._ Después, desconecta y apaga el ordenador.

Se inclina hacia Sherlock y le da un golpecito en la expuesta y pálida muñeca. Sherlock deja de tararear y baja sus manos.

–¿Puedo recibir al menos una pista?

–Diecisiete letras. Minúsculas, mayúsculas, minúsculas –dice John, levantándose–. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera? Eso siempre puede esperar.

Sherlock sonríe ampliamente, saltando del sofá.

–Hay un restaurante coreano en la calle Kingly al que quiero ir.

  


***

  


Van a cenar, vuelven a casa dando un paseo y después John lee el resto del periódico mientras Sherlock arranca nostálgicas notas de su violín. Sherlock siempre toca de cara a la ventana, dando la espalda a la habitación y con las mangas de la camisa subidas hasta los codos. A veces observa la calle y otras veces cierra sus ojos, pero el movimiento de sus dedos es siempre decidido y fluido sobre las cuerdas, sus hombros rectos. Los años de práctica se observan en la manera en que llega a mantener su muñeca en ese forzado ángulo durante horas.

John se marcha a la cama mientras Sherlock todavía está tocando. Quizá debería habérselo imaginado, o quizá debería haber anticipado que Sherlock no sería capaz de dejar correr la oportunidad de resolver un misterio así como así. De una forma u otra, parece que sólo han pasado veinte minutos desde que se fue a dormir cuando Sherlock irrumpe en su habitación, encendiendo la luz sin ni siquiera haber llamado a la puerta primero.

Se coloca de pie al lado de la cama de John, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Mi contraseña era verdad.

–Hasta un determinado punto. –John se restriega una mano contra la cara, pero el gesto no le hace sentirse más despierto. Entrecierra los ojos, cegado por la repentina luz–. Es plena madrugada, Sherlock.

–Hay muchos otros verbos que podrías haber usado en lugar de ése.

–Seguimos en plena madrugada –dice John, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos–. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que tu contraseña era verdad? La mía también.

–Oh –dice Sherlock–. En ese caso, vuelve a dormirte.

Al menos esa vez apaga la luz cuando se marcha.

  


***

  


Por la mañana, la contraseña de John no funciona. Otra vez.

Comprueba varias veces que el BloqMayús esté desactivado, pero no es eso.

Sherlock ha ido al hospital St. Barts, por algo relacionado con unas rodillas (mejor no preguntar). John considera la posibilidad de llamarle para poder insultarle, pero al final termina probando una última contraseña más. Una tontería, en realidad. No es como si esperara que fuera a funcionar, se dice a sí mismo mientras la teclea en el teclado.

Funciona. John sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras el ordenador arranca.

_Sherlock ama a John_. (**)

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> (*) N/T: La definición exacta de la palabra original, “wanker”, sería un pelín más fuerte que “tonto”. De hecho, muchos de los insultos utilizados por John son algo más fuertes de lo que podría parecer, pero la oferta de sinónimos es escasa y aquí se necesitaban cinco letras justas. Quizá es que mi campo semántico de palabrotas está muy limitado! (Já, preguntadle a mi madre a ver qué opina .-.) Cualquier sugerencia adecuada será más que bienvenida!
> 
> (**) De nuevo, el número de letras se vuelve peliagudo. No son diecisiete exactas a no ser que se utilice el infinitivo, como hace John con su contraseña. En esta última lo he obviado para que se vea más claramente el mensaje de Sherlock a John, pero habría que suponer que la contraseña completa es sherlockAMARAjohn, para igualar al sherlockLOVESjohn del texto original (:


End file.
